2715
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: AU YAOI SCIFI GrimmIchi.  FIrst scifi fic, please be gentle.  Wrote it and had to share ;p  Rated for content.


_"Fuck! Fire thrusters, damn it!"_

_"I can't! I told you already…."_

_"Then switch to aux and put all you've got into it!"_

_"If I do that then what? Once the engines are dead so am I."_

_"Yeah well, I ain't dyin' on enemy turf and I'm your superior so do it."_

_"… Aye, aye. Captain. Draining all power to thrusters. If I die, I'm haunting you from hell, Grimmjow."_

_"Tch. Love you too Ichigo."_

**Yesterday**…

Ichigo stared out the thickly paned window at the sea of stars and sighed quietly in contentment. This was where he was supposed to be, _what_ he was supposed to be. A soldier, a fighter, a protector. When it was time, he'd hop in his Zanpakutou, a short range fighter ship aptly named _Zangetsu_, and cut the enemy down before they could even blink. It'd been like that since he'd graduated the Academy when he was nineteen. Four years later and he was First Lieutenant in a three hundred manned squad nicknamed _Pantera_ and captained by the infamous Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He'd fought hard to get to his position and he was going to continue to fight; get stronger, reach higher. He smirked at his reflection and started to turn away when he heard a familiar bellow from down the hallway.

"Yo! Number One!"

Ichigo turned and set his jaw, placing both hands behind his back, if only to keep them in check.

"I asked you to call me by my name." he grit out and the man approaching him barked out a laugh.

"And I told you to shut the fuck up." The Captain himself swaggered up to Ichigo and sneered a grin, chaos and blue fire dancing in his eyes.

Ichigo frowned. He knew that look well and he was hard pressed not to show a bit of excitement at the track his mind took. He pulled his eyebrows closer together and cleared his throat before asking, "What's up?"

Grimmjow looked down at his lieutenant and continued to grin as a low chuckle began to rumble in his chest.

"Big fleet comin' in. Headed straight for us. We leave in ten."

"But that's not enough…."

"Make it enough time." Red lights glowed and an alarm echoed suddenly through the ship as a pleasant voice told every available hand to report to the flight deck. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow and bounced a little on his feet.

"Time ta dance, Number One. Don't be late." he said before jogging off towards the deck.

Ichigo glared a moment before following after him. It took five minutes alone to get his equipment on.

* * *

"Fuck! Retreat!" Grimmjow bellowed into the headset as yet another ship exploded next to him.

No one had told him that they'd be outnumbered by this many. Sure, he'd been told there were many, but fuck.

"Retreat where? They got it. They got the fuckin' ship. We're all gonna die out here!" Someone screamed and Grimmjow grit his teeth.

"Suck it up, soldier. Die like a man if yer gonna do it."

"He's sort of right, Captain. Where the hell are we supposed to retreat _too_?" Ichigo's frustrated but clear voice came on and Grimmjow took a moment to sigh in relief that he was still alive.

Grimmjow quickly checked his power levels and scowled. "Closest habitable planet?"

"Two. D9 and X1316. D9 is probably the better bet. Riddled with caves and shit big enough to fly into." Ichigo answer immediately. Grimmjow grinned. That's why he was Number One.

"Roger. Retreat to D9. Maintain radio silence until seventeen-hundred on lowest frequency. Out!"

Grimmjow waited for a full two minutes as he maneuvered his ship away from the scene of devastation behind him before saying anything.

"We fuckin' lost."

For a moment he believed himself to be alone and his eyes narrowed further. He smiled when he heard a soft exhale against the microphone.

"They won't get far. Word was sent to the main fleet and backup will be here soon. As soon as that happens we can return to the fight and kick more ass."

"Aww, tryin' to make me feel better, Number One?"

"Not at all, _Captain_."

Grimmjow banked right and caught sight of Ichigo's ship in front of his. "Nice ass." he chuckled and he could _hear_ Ichigo roll his eyes.

"Just fly that piece of shit and shut up."

"Mnn. Ya know I love it when you talk dirty to me." Grimmjow grinned. "Keep doin' that and I'mma get all hard for ya."

"Bullshit. We all know the only thing that gets you hard anymore is the smell of blood and exhaust fumes." Ichigo retorted in a mocking tone and Grimmjow laughed.

"You know it baby." Grimmjow shifted in his seat and watched Ichigo's ship slip out of sight for a moment before slowing to pull up to his side.

The ships were small enough so that side by side the pilots could easily see each other. Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow, face partially hidden by helmet and visor, and smiled.

"Your ship looks like shit warmed over." he commented and Grimmjow snorted.

"Better than pretty and without a scratch. You know how hard I am on my toys."

Ichigo shook his head and looked back in front of him, pulling back and banking hard to the right. Grimmjow followed as close as he could and was happy to see D9 in their sights now.

"About as hard as you were on me last night?" Ichigo asked quietly and Grimmjow licked his lips.

"Aw, now don't make me think about things like that. I might get distracted and crash."

Grimmjow heard Ichigo make a small noise before the other man spoke softly.

"We're sick, ya know? All those people just died back there and we're sitting here flirting with each other."

Grimmjow shook his head. "Can't do anything about that."

Ichigo sighed.

"Look, we can stop until we land, how about that, Number One?"

"It's Ichigo, asshole."

Grimmjow smirked. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Ichigo was able to find a cave large enough to place both ships in comfortably and quickly arranged the ship's cloaking device to disguise the entrance. Grimmjow looked at the time, sixteen-hundred, and pulled his pilot's jacket off as he approached Ichigo. He caught the smaller man unawares and roughly pushed him against the smooth cave wall, lips crushing against a momentarily unwilling pair. Ichigo's hands reached up to fist in the back of Grimmjow's soft black shirt and he arched into the other man, groaning.

"How much time do we have?" Ichigo breathed between kisses and Grimmjow responded with a growl.

"An hour."

Ichigo reached for the front of Grimmjow's pants and made quick work of the belt and Velcro there, freeing Grimmjow's waiting member.

"No foreplay then." he said as he took it in hand and looked up into Grimmjow's clear blue eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you I love it when you get like this?" Grimmjow asked as he pulled Ichigo's pants open and pushed them down to his knees.

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo by his hips as Ichigo spit in his hand and reached down to slick it over Grimmjow's cock. Holding Ichigo against the wall and up by the backs of his knees, Grimmjow watched as Ichigo led his straining dick to his ready hole. Grimmjow sucked in a breath as the head slipped inside but opened them when Ichigo spoke.

"At least a million more times."

Grimmjow and Ichigo both groaned as Grimmjow slid all the way inside and again when he moved back. Grimmjow began to rock his hips, slowly at first before setting himself at a quick and steady pace. Ichigo made the delicious sounds that Grimmjow loved so much and Grimmjow growled like a large angry cat, a sound that could always make Ichigo's dick harder.

"Uhn. Ya like that, Number One?" Grimmjow grunted and Ichigo panted his answer.

"Shut up and fuck me, _Captain_."

Grimmjow groaned and buried his face in Ichigo's sweet smelling neck. He used his hands to spread Ichigo further and snapped his hips forward faster, the sound of slapping flesh echoing in the large, mostly empty cave. Ichigo could feel the cold of the stone seep into his skin through his clothes but it didn't matter at that moment. Hands slid up Grimmjow's back and fingers thread into Grimmjow's hair as Ichigo did his best to hold on for the ride. The pace was set, hard and fast and both men came in domino accompanied by loud shouting groans. Grimmjow set Ichigo on his feet as soon as he figured he could stand and stepped away to pull himself back together. Ichigo quickly cleaned himself up and pulled his clothes back on, all the while trying to recapture his breath.

"I still need to do a few minor repairs." Ichigo said, turning and starting to walk away.

Grimmjow reached out and grabbed Ichigo's hand, pulling him to his chest and kissing his lips chastely.

"Not without that you aren't." he grinned. "Number One."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and set off to fix what damage to the ships he could. Grimmjow looked at the time. Sixteen thirty-four. He smirked before setting off to work himself. He still couldn't manage sex in less than thirty minutes. He laughed. _What a horrible habit._

* * *

"I got word from Central. They aren't sending back up." One soldier said in a grave tone.

"What?" Someone shouted.

"Our fleet was small and our outpost wasn't necessary anymore." The first one continued.

"So what, they're leaving us for dead?" _Question._

"They can't…" _Panic._

"They can and they have!" _Anger._

"Shut up all of you." Grimmjow snapped and everyone went silent. "Now listen. If they aren't going to come get us then damn it we'll go to them. I for one am not going to sit around and wait for those creepy masked aliens to come down here, find me and rip my fucking face off."

"What's their status? How many are still out there?" Ichigo asked and a soft voice answered.

"Couple hundred, give or take. How many left of ours?"

A small moment was taken to sound off names. _Nine._ A dismal number.

"There's a wormhole close by." Someone suggested and a few laughs were heard. "It could work."

"No way…."

"No he's right." Ichigo cut in. "The Seireitei had it turned into a Gate a couple years ago but there was a collapse a while back. I don't think it was fixed though."

"This is bullshit. We'll die." Someone shouted indignantly.

"I think it's worth a shot." Another chimed in.

"Alright then, it's settled." Grimmjow cut in, ignoring a small groan. "Suit up ladies. Time to get back out there."

* * *

It was taking too long. Too _fucking_ long, damn it. Everyone else had either been caught or shot and it was taking way too long for Ichigo to answer. Grimmjow felt his chest tighten in panic as he called out to him.

"Goddamnit Ichigo. Fucking answer me!"

"…n't… kshhh... You!"

Grimmjow felt his heart stop in his chest and he closed his eyes.

"Talk to me, Number One." _I'm freakin' out here._

"…n. ear… e?"

"Almost there, baby. Keep talkin' to me."

"Don't call me baby."

Grimmjow could have cried had he been a lesser man and instead he barked out a laugh.

"Good to hear yer still kickin', Number One."

"Power's low. I don't think I have enough to get through the Gate." Ichigo said quietly, his voice ominous.

"You got it. Quit worrying."

"I don't…"

Grimmjow could hear the explosion in his ears and he heard Ichigo curse loudly.

"Fuckin'…."

"What got hit?"

"Damage to right side, nothing major. Fuck."

"It's fine…."

"No, it's not fucking fine! I don't have enough to get through."

The Gate loomed ahead of them, light so bright it was nearly blinding.

"You can…." Grimmjow felt the pull on his ship from the gravity of the Gate. "Fuck! Fire thrusters, damn it!"

"I can't! I told you already…."

"Then switch to aux and put all you've got into it!"

"If I do that then what? Once the engines are dead so are we."

"Yeah well, I ain't dyin' on enemy turf and I'm your superior so do it."

"… Aye, aye. Captain. Draining all power to thrusters. If I die, I'm haunting you from hell, Grimmjow."

"Tch. Love you too Ichigo."

Ichigo kicked on his engines, draining the last of his power supply and flew through the Gate ahead of Grimmjow. Grimmjow closed his eyes, sent out a prayer that he'd end up in the same place as Ichigo, and flew in after him. White filled his vision and his ears popped before everything went dark. Suddenly the ship lurched to a halt and Grimmjow's eyes flew open to gaze upon a different kind of sea that he had become accustomed to. A small blue/green planet filled his vision and it took a moment for him to realize that it was Earth.

"We made it." he said before something hit him hard in the gut. He sucked in a breath and called out Ichigo's name.

There was a small sigh and a slow, quiet set of words.

"I love you Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. I don't give two shits who knows it either."

Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head. "Fuck that. They'd take my Number One away if they knew."

"Suppose we should hail them." Ichigo said, voice still slow and quiet. He must have been trying to conserve air. Grimmjow closed his eyes and sighed.

"One thing first." he said and paused.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too, Kurosaki Ichigo."

He heard a small exhale from Ichigo's nose and could almost see the blush and smile in his mind's eye.

"And when we get back to Earth I am soooo fucking you in a real bed."

Ichigo laughed. "Oh really, Captain?"

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow and looked back out the window of his ship. "Absolutely, Number One."

* * *

A/N *This is Penny taking a break* So... I've been kinda wanting to experiment with Scifi but... I really don't know anything about that stuff. However, here is my lame ass attempt at it nonetheless ;p This is a ONESHOT. I WILL NOT be adding to it. While I had fun writing it it makes me brain hurt to think about getting too far into something like this, especially since it's not all that great. Anywho, I figured at least a few of you might enjoy this :D

~Penny


End file.
